Una noche en el parque
by D-Noire
Summary: Luka y Marinette van al parque a las dos de la madrugada, pero no todo será risas y diversión, ¡se encontrarán con un montón de problemas!


La noche había caído y Marinette estaba más que aburrida.

Hoy era jueves, mañana tendría que ir a clases, pero por culpa de su madre no podía dormir. Supongo que se preguntarán el motivo, bueno, la respuesta es simple: su madre había invitado a dos de sus amigas a casa y esas mujeres hablaban de modo fuerte, ¡no se podía concentrar!

Ella también podría ir a la mesa si quisiera. Pero no quería. Eran demasiado gritonas y decían insultos. Además, tenían cerveza y cigarrillos. ¿Qué podría hacer una adolescente de catorce años en ese sitio? Se aburriría demasiado.

Por eso optó por permanecer con su celular, eso siempre podía resultar divertido, el Internet podría ser un buen aliado.

Repentinamente se había juntado con su mejor amigo.

Luka y Marinette se encontraban en el parque que se ubicaba frente a la casa de la azabache.

Era de noche, se sentía un frío un tanto molesto, podías ver mucha oscuridad, había algunas estrellas y una luna no tan llamativa. Ellos caminaban derecho. Podían apreciar distintos juegos, y más oscuridad.

—Huele extraño... —comentó Luka en un susurró.

Siguieron con su camino hasta que se detuvieron de modo abrupto. En una zona un poco oscura del parque había un grupo de adolescentes (abuelitos, debido a su edad. O al menos así los consideraba Marinette) reunidos. Se veían personas de distintas edades, como dieciocho o veinticinco.

Ambos esnifaron y se dieron cuenta de que el olor provenía de ellos, de ese lugar.

Un chico de cabello oscuro, posiblemente negro los vio y sonrió. Él al igual que los demás tenía una cosa alargada en la boca.

Si lo veías bien, tenía el cabello largo y parecía tener trenzas en el. Era extraño. También tenía muchos piercings.

Les sonrió de modo malicioso. Ambos jóvenes se tensaron.

—¿Quieren unirse? —les invitó.

Otras personas también se levantaron. Todos parecían ser mafiosos, todos ellos daban miedo. Entonces... ambos jóvenes se tensaron.

Marinette vio como ese adulto intentaba acercarse a ella, y al sentirse completamente nerviosa hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente: ¡correr!

¡Estaba corriendo por su "puta" vida!

—¡No me dejes solo! —gritó Luka. Pero ya era tarde, Marinette realmente estaba huyendo.

Luka al sentirse en problemas y al preocuparse de dejar sola a su amiga en un parque a las dos de la madrugada, decidió correr detrás de ella. Intentaba alcanzarla.

Marinette se detuvo abruptamente. Ya se había alejado lo suficiente, pero ahora el problema radicaba en que estaba en una zona donde había rocas por todo el suelo, entonces con la poca luz que existía en el lugar sería realmente fácil caerse.

Luego se topó con enormes perros, pero gracias a la oscuridad no podía saber sus razas. Solo escuchaba sus gruñidos, y podía notar que eran grandes. Sintió más miedo que antes.

—¡Al fin te alcanzó! —Luka parecía aliviado.

—¡Sh! —Marinette se posicionó detrás de él. Luka no se movió, sintió lo tensa que se encontraba Marinette —. Hay perros salvajes.

—¿Qué daño nos podrían hacer? —Luka estiró su mano para intentar acariciar a uno de los perros, pero éste intentó morder su mano, entonces se alejó —. ¡Demasiado daño!

—¡Corre!

Ambos comenzaron a correr en dirección a los locales ubicados en el parque, aunque como era de suponer debido a la hora; estaban cerrados. ¡Todo estaba en su contra!

—¡Ellos huelen el miedo! —exclamó Marinette completamente asustada —. ¡Esto terminará mal!

Y mucho antes de que Luka pudiera decir algo, sucedió algo inesperado. En los techos del local aparecieron un montón de gatos. ¡Eran demasiados!

Comenzaron a saltar por el techo y los veían con su pelaje erizado, estaban enojados.

—¡Nos sacarán los ojos! —chilló la azabache asustada.

Luka la abrazó, intentaba protegerla de algún modo. Pero analizando mejor la situación, la tomó de la mano y se alejaron un poco.

Vio que los perros también venían corriendo. Pero los gatos comenzaban a acercarse de un modo bastante peligroso, los felinos no dejaban de gruñir y tenían las garras fuera.

—¡Esto es malo! —chillaba Marinette.

—Podríamos conseguir que los perros jueguen con los gatos y de ese modo aprovechamos para salir corriendo.

Marinette lo miró incrédula.

—¡Pelearían, no jugarían! —se quejó.

—¿Y tienes una idea mejor? —preguntó Luka frunciendo el ceño, no le agradaba la actitud de su amiga.

Entonces... Marinette recordó que ella era como un gato, tenía orejas de gato. Bueno..., eran un cintillo, pero eso era solo un detalle menor.

—¡Yo te salvaré!

Sin permitir que Luka la detuviera, ella se acercó a los felinos. Ellos se detuvieron, dejaron de gruñir y la observaron con interés. Entonces Marinette colocó sus manos en la cintura y se puso en una pose heroica. Incluso el viento soplaba su cabello.

—¿De dónde vino ese viento? —preguntó Luka.

Y Marinette realizó su gran hazaña:

—¡Miau, miau, miau! ¡miauuuuuuuuu! ¡miau, miau, miau, miau! ¡miau, miau! —habló en idioma gato.

Un gato negro y uno de color blanco compartieron una mirada, abrieron sus pequeñas bocas impresionados y luego asintieron.

—¿Miau, miau? —preguntó el gato de color negro.

—¡Miau, miau! —respondió Marinette.

Entonces los gatos comenzaron a maullar, estaban hablando entre ellos, planeando algo.

Marinette sonrió complacida, su conversación había sido todo un éxito. Luka por otro lado tenía la boca abierta debido a la sorpresa. ¿Eso realmente había sucedido?

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó un escéptico Luka.

—Solo mira.

Los felinos empezaron a correr y se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraban los perros.

Una pelea entre perros y gatos había iniciado. ¡Era impresionante!

—¡Esto es anormal! —exclamaba Luka.

—¡Debemos ayudarlos! —dijo Marinette —. ¡No podrán solos!

—¿Y qué voy a hacer, ladrar? —preguntó burlón.

—¡Claro!

Luka no objetó nada y comenzó a ladrar. Los perros levantaban sus orejas, como si alguien los estuviera llamando. Pero no era suficiente.

Entonces... ¿qué era superior a un perro?

¡Por supuesto!

Marinette se paró sobre una roca y comenzó a aullar. Sería un lobo, la raza superior.

Los perros observaron a todas direcciones, los gatos detuvieron sus ataques y se quedaron quietos. Los perros se observaron entre ellos y asintieron. Finalmente comenzaron a retirarse.

Pasaron por donde estaban los drogadictos y comenzaron a atacarlos, los hombres presos del pánico comenzaron a correr, pero la jauría de perros los perseguía.

—¡Nunca más vendré a éste parque! —gritaba uno de ellos mientras corría por su vida.

Luka y Marinette se quedaron un momento con los gatos, los felicitaban por haber ganado la guerra.

—¡Miau, miau, miauuuuu! —felicitó Marinette al Teniente.

—¡Miau, miau!

—Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso —dijo Luka impresionado.

—Secretos de chica —respondió guiñando un ojo.

Después de todo eso, Marinette abrió los ojos. Estaba en su habitación, sola. Vio el reloj y se percató de que eran las tres de la mañana, solo había sido un sueño, aunque uno bastante entretenido, eso no contaba como pesadilla.

—¡Y entonces yo...! —escuchó la voz de la amiga de su madre.

¡Perfecto! ¡ellas seguían ahí!

No le tomó importancia y decidió contarle su sueño a Luka.

Luka: jajajaja, pero los perros y los gatos nos entienden.

Marinette: probablemente, pero fue divertido

Luka: no me gustó que tú me salvarás, yo soy el hombre.

Marinette: las mujeres también podemos salvar a los hombres, eso no es malo

Luka: lo sé

Luka: sabes algo? tu sueño me hizo pensar en la dominación mundial.

Marinette: ¿qué?

Luka: tú y yo podemos dominar al mundo con tu poder de hablar con los gatos XD

Marinette no pudo evitar reír. Luka siempre era muy ocurrente, por esa razón era su mejor amigo, ambos compartían su nivel de locura.

Marinette: algún día deberías adoptarme, nos entendemos bien

Era una broma, obviamente.

Luka: con gusto.

 **Debo decir que está es la primera vez en la cual no me basé en un sueño. Todo lo que leen aquí fue una conversación que tuve con un amigo mediante Whatsapp. Me pareció tan entretenido que no pude evitar escribir todo esto, jaja XD**

 **Después empezamos a hablar de Pokémon, jajaja XD**


End file.
